During the manufacturing process of a vehicle, various components are connected together to form structures and sub-structures. For example, doors are connected to a main vehicle frame, tail lights are secured to the frame, and the like. Many vehicles are distinctly designed and styled to be different than other vehicles. Accordingly, the distinct vehicle styles, shapes, geometries, and the like often require customized fastening assemblies. As an example, particular vehicle designs may use a fastening member that secures to another fastening member at an angle, while another vehicle design may use a different fastening member that secures to another fastening member at a different angle. Typically, separate and distinct fastening assemblies, such as sheet metal clips or grommets, are designed having unique angular features. However, the manufacture and use of customized fastening assemblies for each individual vehicle style increases manufacturing costs.